The invention relates to folding or "accordion" doors and more particularly to folding shower and bath cubicle doors suspended on an upper header and guided by a bottom track. The track may be secured to the upper rim of a bathtub or to the receptacle basin of a shower.
The requirements for bath and shower enclosures include relative water-tightness, ease of manipulation, light transmitting capability, resistance to abuse, ease of assembly and economy of fabrication. Prior attempts to accomplish all of these objectives are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,699,827, Carson, Jan. 18, 1955; 3,419,063, Mock, Dec. 31, 1968; 3,516,473, Rosenquist, June 23, 1970.
The within invention accomplishes all of the above objectives by an ingenious combination of elements which not only affords a smoothly folding, enduring closure door, but provides a door which is easily assembled and remains secure within its frame once it is assembled.